Fit to Rule
by TheAngel3201
Summary: A powerful clan of 15 dragons have been hiding the very source of the survival for their species. A queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A powerful clan of 15 dragons have been hiding the very source of the survival for their species. A queen.**

**A/N:**

** Hey! So I am back with another story!**

**This is the second story I have on fanfiction. The first one being in the Underland Chronicles universe. **

**Anyway...this story takes place in the Dreamworks Dragons universe. So basically what happened was that I was watching How to Train Your Dragon and then I was thinking, what if they got another queen one that was _different. _You'll find out how different she is later. Anyway one idea led to the next and _poof! _A new story!**

**So bear with me through this whole story 'kay.**

**WARNING: This story is a bit on the crazy/weird side with erm...teleportation and um...telepathic communication. So if you don't enjoy that stuff then hit the back button on your browser!**

**Speaking of the telepathic stuff...in case you can't figure it out speech in _italics _represent telepathic communication.  
**

**Please R&R it helps me be a better writer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE DRAGONS, DREAMWORKS DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

The sea broiled with anger as the storm grew stronger and stronger. Waves crashed violently across the rocks surrounding Dragon Island. However a clan of 15 dragons managed to remain dry by hiding within a deep cave. They sat huddled in a small circle, guarding a small infant from the bitterness of the violent storm. They all had assigned watches, but none of them could fall asleep, no matter how exhausted they were.

All the dragons were slightly beat, as they had risked everything, even their lives, to keep the infant from harm. _It is no longer safe,_ the Night Fury argued, _so__on all species will know of her presence._

Those who didn't agree then began to differ, stating why they couldn't and shouldn't make this risky choice.

_But where would she go Shadow?_ The dark blue Whispering Death retorted, _the only way to take her away from becoming detected is to take her to...to..._

_Another dimension._ The male Zipplehead finished. All of the 15 pondered this, thinking of what other choices they had. It was basically the only way to protect her from those who knew of her true abilities. _We should take our leave now,_ the Monstrous Nightmare stated, standing up.

_Flame is correct,_ the Timberjack said, _We must protect her at all costs if our race is to survive._ The others nodded, finally seeing why this was their only option.

One at a time, the clan rose from their current places. They did this carefully, for the clan had positioned themselves so that if they were attacked and one of them were killed, there would still be others to protect the infant.

The last one to rise from the mass of dragons was a silver Skrill. She raised her wing that was covering the baby they were trying so hard to protect. A flash of lightning lit up the sky. And the form a small human infant could be seen through the brief amount of light.

* * *

Once the dragons had stood, an energy field of purple light engulfed them all. The one closest to the infant, which was the Zippleback, Ying and Yang, wrapped his necks around the sleeping girl to protect her from the bright rays.

The light subsided and the dragons all raised their head. Or heads, in the case of the Zippleback and the Snaptrapper. _Where'd we land,_ the Gronckle asked to no one in particular as they all glanced around.

They looked up to see that they were in a dense-wooded forest, up on a mountain. The area they were in was up in an alcove on the rock and surrounded by trees. The views from up there were exquisite. The sun was beginning to set, and a hazy orange glow could be seen along the horizon. Trees and majestic mountain peaks could be seen in every direction you turned. Since the alcove was surrounded by these it would prevent unwanted visitors from knowing of the child's presence.

Shadow, the Night Fury, was the only one to break away from the breath-taking scene to actually assess the situation. _Mirage and Sly shall scout the area,_ she stated as the said Changewing and Whispering Death left the cave. She then walked over to where the infant lay, still sleeping through the transportation.

_The queen is fine,_ the Snaptrapper indicated gesturing to the child. Shadow nodded and headed to the others. The Timberjack and the Typhoomerang were settled in the back, where the ceiling was the highest. _Prepare for camp?_ The Timberjack asked, Shadow nodded to them as she went to the entrance where Mirage and Sly had arrived.

_Humans,_ Mirage panted, _there are humans as close as 200 yards from here._ Shadow, though surprised as to how close they were, turned to Sly who told her what she saw. _There are no indications on whether they are speculating on what has happened,_ she hissed from the tunnel she dug in the ground, _but they are spreading words that a 'mysterious light' appeared on the mountain._

_What are we to do Shadow? _Sly asked every one turned towards the Night Fury, expecting her to have an answer.

_Protect her,_ she replied calmly, _we are no longer in our world. Therefore our energy will be wasted faster. _ They all let her words sink in, it was true. The dragons were no longer in their home world. So theoretically, the humans here had no idea dragons existed. And it was also true that their energy would be drained faster, especially after the teleportation.

One by one the dragons fell asleep, with the Changewing, Mirage on watch. It was a peaceful night. With the stars illuminating the sky. It was silent too, that is until the other 14 awoke to Mirage's hiss of warning. _Humans!_

* * *

**There is chapter one. Yes, I know its very short but its more like a preview to the story. But I promise I will try to make it better later on in the future. **

**I also apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, if you find them tell me in the comments and I will try to correct it.**

**Again, please R&R! To me to having someone review helps me learn what I need to be better at.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: A powe****rful clan of 15 dragons have been hiding the very source of the survival for their species. A queen.**

**A/N:**

**Okay here is a new chapter!**

**I would like to thank saphirabrightscale for favoriting and following this story!  
**

**I also want to thank nanashy for following as well!**

**So, yes I understand that teleporting, telepathic dragons are a bit weird, but that's what went through my head at the time.**

**I am also aware that the first chapter was a bit short. That was due to me lacking ways to describe detail. So I apologize for that. I will try to make this longer.**

**Another thing, there may be a little (or a lot) of grammar and spelling issues. So I will apologize for that before (and after) each chapter.**

**WARNING:**  
***Teleporting and telepathic communicating dragons**

***There is also _another _weird, crazy thing that is happening in the story so yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Dreamworks Dragons. They belong to well...Dreamworks.**

**Please R&R it helps me become a much better writer!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

All the dragons immediately stood up. _Remain calm, perhaps they will pass._ Shadow called out making her way to the entrance, in case firepower was needed. _Prepare yourselves though._ The others flustered a bit, but soon everyone had a designated position.

Shadow was closest to the entrance. The Timberjack and the Typhoomerang were near the sides. The Whispering Death, underground. Monstrous Nightmare, right behind Shadow. The child was nestled in the back with the Scauldron watching over her. All the others were scattered around in between.

_What will happen if they step into the cave?_ The Zippleback asked.

_If that happens...we must converge._**  
**

* * *

_Are you mad?!_

_Converging will be to much for her to handle!_

_Silence! They are getting closer to our position._

Every head turned towards the entrance. Shadow remained still as she heard the small footsteps of the people draw near. She quickly ran through the choices in her head. They were in a different dimension. Converging would lessen the chances of their energy fading. Then again with the infant so young, it may not be the best choice.

They were getting closer now. The silhouettes of the people could now be seen on the cave walls. Moving as they got closer and closer. Shadow finally made up her mind. _Converge. _ She stated silently.

* * *

The others had no time to argue this time. They all moved together in a large clump and surrounded the girl. Once again the same light that was seen when they transported to this world appeared. The light wrapped them up in its bright embrace.

The humans had seen the light. They were running, their footsteps pounding the hard earth beneath their feet. Sprinting into the cave they scanned the flashlights all around hoping to find the source of the light. However all that was in it was a now wailing infant.

The humans were surprised to see an infant alone in the woods.

"I wonder where she came from." One of the humans said picking her up gently.

"I wonder why her folks would abandon her like this." the other replied as they began to descend the mountain side.

The baby, who was asleep at the time, tiredly stretched her small arms and tried to open her eyes.

"She's waking up." the one holding her said.

After a few failed attempts at waking up, she ended up falling back asleep.

* * *

She could tell she was being carried by another being. One who was not a dragon. Her arms waved, desperately trying to find the rough yet smooth skin of her reptilian guardians. Not sensing them around she began to bawl.

"Shh, don't cry. Don't cry." The man holding her said.

But she kept crying anyways. She didn't need them! She needed those fifteen fire-breathing beasts. The ones that were supposed to care and guard her from all harm.

The other human, a female, then took the wailing child and tried rocking her as they walked. It was no use though, endless streams of tears began to pour from her eyes.

_Hush Regina. We are here._

That was enough to get her to stop crying. The infant looked around in confusion. She knew that voice. She knew it belonged to a certain Night Fury. The problem was that she couldn't seem to find her protector. In fact she couldn't see any of them.

_We are still with you child, we will always be. _The voice of Mirage called out softly.

The humans by then had finished walking out of the woods, and were then heading to a police station.

The cops were surprised when the couple showed up in the office with an infant the found in the woods. The officers were about to send the child into a foster home or a children's home, but the couple asked if they could keep the child for the time being. There was a brief discussion on whether they would care for her and if they could provide for the child and other things like that. In the end though, the couple was allowed custody of the baby and if the baby should have no relatives, they would get to adopt her.

* * *

They pulled into their driveway, after an hour or two of buying necessary items for the child. The child who still was unnamed. That changed however, when the woman was bathing the infant, who at that time had warmed up to her new caretakers. The couple thought that the child had seen that they were not going to harm her. That and 15 voices in her mind told her to behave.

While washing the small child in the sink, the woman noticed something. At first she announced it as dirt or mud. After more rinsing and scrubbing it proved not to be a splotch of dirt, but something that was more permanent. A strange marking composed of black and dark purple ink. Similar to a tattoo, yet it appeared to have been their always, like a birthmark. What concerned the woman, was the single word. The word was composed of the dark inks, twisting and weaving in an intricate pattern. A pattern that formed one word. _Regina._

* * *

**And there is the next chapter! **

**I am afraid that I have not made this as long as I intended, but this chapter was to transition how the queen (a.k.a. Regina) would be taken in by human parents. If I made this chapter just placing her in a random human family, I'm pretty sure that would cause some confusion.**

**So about that _other _weird thing I was saying in the warning...it was the converging. ****What that basically means is that all of the 15 take residence within the queen's conscious. How they get out...well you'll find out later. ****It would also be dangerous as the story said, since the infant is young and all of the dragons power could kill her.**

**If you need another explanation on my story feel free to PM me or leave a comment. I will then reply as soon as possible.**

**Once again I would like to thank nanashy for following this story and saphirabrightscale for following and favoriting this story.**

**Again sorry for any grammar and spelling errors.**

**Also please R&R! And thank you all readers for taking the time to read my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: A powe****rful clan of 15 dragons have been hiding the very source of the survival for their species. A queen.**

**A/N:**

**I think I have been motivated by my three followers (nanashy, saphirabrightscale and connerpopcorn) to continue updating this story. Three followers may seem like only a little to all of you professional, experienced fanfictioners, but for a newbie I'd say getting three followers on your story is _a_ _lot. _  
**

**I also want to thank lolotjeh and connerpopcorn for favoriting the story!**

**I will also apologize in advance for any errors I make.**

**IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT THE STORY: There will be a time skip of about 4 years. So this means that the queen, whose name is Regina by the way, is about four-years old. The dragons have converged; meaning they are within Regina's conscious. **

**WARNING(S): 15 dragons living inside a four-year old's head, t****elepathic communication,** and of course: a four-year old queen

**DISCLAIMER: Dreamworks owns the dragons, I only own my OC, Regina.**

**Please R&R!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

She sat down on the grass. Not doing anything, just sitting there plain and simple. Other children would offer to play with her but she declined every request and said she was busy. Truth to be told, no one believed her. The teachers began to worry, wondering why she strayed away from playing with others, why she stayed in the back during story time.

They asked her adoptive parents, they too also shared their own tales of their daughter talking to imaginary friends, and whispering to herself at night. They all tried to figure out why she was like this. Every time they approached her about it though, she would pale or not speak a word. Soon words spread, and Regina was labeled as the 'strange' and 'weird' girl.

None of these names mattered to her though, even if they did rupture her pride. The never mattered because she had 15 voices telling her stories and tales of her being able to perform great acts and deeds. These were the words that mattered most of all.

* * *

"Regina."

She turned her head to where her mother was calling for her to pay attention. She wasn't her real mother, Regina knew better than that. But Shadow told her to be happy with what she had as 'it could have been worse', according to the dragon. She turned her eyes towards her mother.

They looked nothing alike, her adoptive parents and herself. Both of her parents had blond hair, with warm brown eyes the shade of a coffee bean. They were both tan too, from spending so much time in the national park. Regina was completely different. She had soft locks of jet black hair that reached her mid-back. She also had pale skin completely opposite of her parents. The most shocking feature she had though, was her eyes. "Your eyes are special." Her adoptive father told her. They were mostly a luminescent green. Occasionally though, especially when she got upset, Regina's eyes would turn to a deep dark purple. Matched with her dark hair, it would seem to be a shocking appearance. And it was, light practically leaked out from the dark irises, casting a light glow upon her skin.

"Yes mommy," the little girl asked staring up at her mother, her green eyes wide and innocent.

"Daddy and I want to know why you don't play with others in school." The woman said gently pushing a strand of hair away from her daughter's small face.

Regina froze for a moment unsure of what she should do. She was normally behaved and never lied. When she told others she was busy, she wasn't lying. She actually was busy. She was in a conversation with Shadow, Mirage, Sly, Flame and the rest of the 15. She couldn't tell anyone that though. They wouldn't believe her anyways. Shadow and the others told her not to as well.

She remained silent, staring at the marble floor of the kitchen. Hopefully, if she remained silent enough her parent's would stop badgering her. It was still for a moment, at this time Regina's father had joined in this 'waiting game'. A game that happened quite often in this household.

_Find an excuse child._ She heard Snare, the Thunderdrum say.

An excuse. All she needed was an excuse. Her eyes flitted to the table where she was drawing on a piece of paper. On the paper were fifteen, uncompleted, unrecognizable blobs. To Regina, those were her friends. She picked up the paper and showed it to her parents with a smile on her small cheeks.

"See, look." She pointed to the various splotches of color on the paper. She made her face into a frown. "I was thinking of drawing and they bothered me." She said matter-of-factly.

Her parents nodded before heading off to the office that was next to the kitchen.

_I'd say that was very close..._Mirage said interrupting Regina. The sudden thought broke her concentration and caused her to move her pencil harshly across the paper. She then sighed and went to find an eraser from her box.

_You messed me up,_ she whined.

She continued coloring as Mirage said his apologies. She pretended to put all her focus into fixing the picture, although it was mostly complete. She strained her ears, trying to hear what her adoptive parents were saying in the other room. Standing up, she walked to the wall that was separating the kitchen and the office. She pressed her ear against it, but she only heard snippets of the conversation.

Get...to...trouble...find help...Regina...worry.

Regina stopped listening after that.

Her parents had finished talking by now, she could hear them walk towards the door. She bolted back to her seat, resuming her previous act of trying to finish her drawing. They had came into the kitchen now. She could feel them staring at her, as if they were unsure what they would do about her. Regina stole quick glances at them before turning back to her paper. She was ultimately confused though. After all, what did they mean by help?

She prepared to ask one of the dragons but decided against it. Every time she tried to talk it caused her to completely focus on the dragons and only them, not the other people around her.

Although she did try it once. Try to talk to the dragons while still being 'in' her own world. That only resulted in her throwing up, a pounding headache and fifteen dragons lecturing her, one at a time to never do that again. Good thing it was during the winter, when Regina got sick the most. So her parents had passed that off as nothing unordinary. Just a stomach bug, they had said to the teacher who told them about the incident.

Instead she looked up at her parents and said, "What's for dinner mommy?"

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done!**

**So in this one I tried to make it a bit more detailed so let me know what you think!**

**Again, thank you to my followers and favorite-ers?**

**Anyway thank you for reading!**

**Angel signing out**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Summary: A powe****rful clan of 15 dragons have been hiding the very source of the survival for their species. A queen.**

**A/N:**

**First of all I'd like to thank all my new followers (Glittering-Red-Rose & Hamsterjellyman) **

**You guys have all given me confidence that my story is worthy of being published.**

**And secondly, before I forget, thank you connerpopcorn for that review. It really made my day.**

**Okay so its been a while since I updated but I had a lot of stuff going on and I was trying to work on my other story...**

**I also apologize for any grammar and spelling issues.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OC.**

**WARNING(S): Warnings for today are normal. Telepathic communication, dragons living inside a four-year old's head... and something else that you will have to read in order to find out!**

**IMPORTANT INFO: There will be another wonderful time skip. But this time its only three years. So that means our four-year-old queen is now eight! (And also in second grade.)**

**On with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Regina sat in the front office of the school, waiting for the principal to come out and question her about her side of the story. She didn't know how that happened, she wasn't even sure what happened. But now she was sitting in the office for attacking a boy with a 'fire-breathing monster', and burning a section of the school's playground.

* * *

It had happened during recess. She was sitting in the shade of the large clump of trees in the school's playground when that boy just came up and began teasing her. She was drawing a picture in the sand with a stick.

The picture was of a creature with large powerful wings. Its mouth was agape and it had flames coating its entire body. Though slightly messy, Regina knew who she was drawing, or at least trying to draw. It was Flame, the Monstrous Nightmare.

That was when she felt a small, sharp rock strike the back of her head. She turned around to see a boy, smirking that he had hit his target. She knew him, she knew him all too well. It was Daniel Pastrono. He was the one that convinced others she was an outcast. He was the one that always picked on her. In other words, he was a jerk. And she hated him for it.

She turned around and went back to her picture in the sand. She tried to ignore him, like she had for the past year. Instead she heard his footsteps as he marched across the leaf covered floor. Daniel stopped right in front of her, leaned over and spit on the sketch in the he kicked the dirt into Regina's eyes.

She gasped in surprise and desperately tried to get the sand out. He stood back and laughed. It was clear that he was enjoying the sight of her being miserable. At that moment Regina felt a slight sting her eyes. It wasn't the dirt, she already got most of it out.

"Look at the little cry-baby."

She opened her mouth to say something back, only to double over in pain. She clutched her head as the sudden bursts of heat ran through her body. She opened her eyes once. She wasn't looking to see how Daniel was reacting, (his laughter could probably be heard for miles) she was looking at the tear that fell from her eyes. A tear that was bright orange. Like a flame.

The bright orange drop hit the ground, and as soon as it did a type of vapor rised. The vapor could either be smoke of steam, but it too was bright orange like the drop.  
It spread out, covering a rather large area of the 'wooded' part of the school playground.

Something had apparently came with the vapor. She couldn't see it completely, but she saw a few glimpses. A large tail, huge feet with claws and sometimes a patch of scales. Daniel had also noticed the 'thing' that was in the vapor and had stopped laughing. Just then a loud roar erupted from where the supposed 'thing' was.

It stepped out of the vapor. It was about 65 feet long, and had large wings and had small flames running down its body. Both children froze in place. Daniel did due to fright, but Regina did because she knew it was a friend.

_Hello little one. _The voice of Flame said within her head.

Regina stood still, unsure if this massive beast could really be one of her guardians. "Flame?" She asked tentatively. The beast nodded its head and rolled its eyes. Regina then heard Flame's voice reply. _Who else would it be child?_ She giggled and skipped up to the dragon. Flame lowered his head to allow Regina to climb on.

Daniel had finally rose out of his 'frozen' state. "Regina!" he whispered, "what are you doing, it's a DRAGON!"

She looked at him quizzically, and then remembered that he did not know of her 'friends'. She gripped tight to the nightmare's horns. _Flame, how did you get here? And why are you here?_ Daniel was equally confused, right now there was a massive dragon blocking his way. And to make matters worse, the flames the dragon was covered in were starting to cause the trees to burn. It started with a small spark that landed on a twig. And it was slowly spreading. He carefully stepped around the monster, trying to get Regina's attention. No matter what he did she wouldn't respond. Her green eyes were bright as they continued to 'flash' on and off. She was gripping the horns of the monster, not letting go. He finally gave up. He tried to convince her to leave the _thing, _but she wouldn't respond.

It doesn't matter he thought backing away slowly. The dragon seemed to be in the same state of concentration as Regina, not moving, eyes focused at some point in the distance. He began to run now. The flames were licking the sides of the trees, smoke clinging to what was left of the clean air. Daniel ran for the closest escape, only to be blocked by the dragon. It roared in his face, and he could smell the scent of dead meat and ash that were trapped in its mouth. He gulped as the dragon leaned back and another deafening roar escaped its jaws. He tried to find Regina. She wasn't on the beast's head anymore.

She was standing behind the dragon on the ground. The flames were much stronger now, and the smoke was getting thicker, but Regina showed no reaction to either. The dragon turned around and looked at Regina as if it were questioning her about something. All he saw though was that Regina nodded, and said, "He's the one."

Daniel felt the long claws grip his tiny frame as they scraped against the ground preventing him from moving. The beast glared at him, growling. He turned his head to see Regina sitting on the ground looking rather uninterested that he was being held down by a monster. He began to cough, the smoke was aggravating him and the flames were getting larger. Already a section of the forest was burned. When were the grown ups coming to rescue him from the strange girl and her monster?

Just as the dragon was about to lift its head Regina finally spoke up. "Flame," she said, "I think that's enough." She walked over to the now unconscious boy, she knew he was mean to her, but that didn't mean he had to die. The foot steps of the adults were getting closer now. Regina walked over to the dragon. She watched as Flame slowly disappeared into a large column of vapor, similar to how he had arrived. _Goodbye Flame,_ she said as the beast nodded.

* * *

"Regina."

She looked up at the principal who was calling her. She took a deep breath as she walked inside, wondering on what she should say.

* * *

**And chapter 4 is complete! I had a bit of trouble writing the ending though so I'm not sure how good its going to be...**

**Please comment you guys! It really helps me become a better writer!**

**Until chapter 5!**

**Angel signing out...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: A clan of 15 powerful dragons have been hiding the very source for the survival of their species. A queen.**

**A/N: Hello fellow readers I am back with another chapter but first there are a few things that you need to know first.**

**Recently I put a poll out on my profile. This poll can affect this story a great deal so you may want to have a look at it and vote. The pole will be closed on DECEMBER 25, 2013. So please check out my profile for the pole. **

**Thank you all who have followed, reviewed, and favorited.**

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors**

**So those are the things that I needed you to know...**

**WARNINGS: Its just normal for today, nothing extravagant.**

**DISCLAIMER: The dragons don't belong to me, they are all owned by Dreamworks**

**Also don't forget to review, follow, and fave! **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The car door softly shut as she made her way to the house. Their _new_ house. Just recently they had moved. It was to be closer to work. That's what her adoptive parents had said. But she also knew that they moved for her. So she wouldn't be bothered and teased by those other kids.

She didn't mind though, the house was much larger than their old one. It was made of white brick. The driveway was composed of large stones that were different shades of brown. Right behind the gate that surrounded the property, there was a large forest. It made an excellent view. Inside the house her bedroom was nearly twice as big as her old one. So really there shouldn't be anything to gripe about. She put a small grin on her face as she explored the rest of the house. Her mother saw her and took notice, for Regina had not grinned in quite a long time.

* * *

Regina lay there motionless. Her eyes shut as her parents came in to say there good-nights. Once they left she opened her eyes. The green irises glowing softly in the darkness of the room.

_And how are you feeling child? _This was the voice of Fang, the Smothering Smokebreath. Though he wasn't as big as the others, he was still a fierce and powerful dragon.

_I'm fine_, she replied turning onto her side, I'm just worried.

_Of what?_ He inquired.

_Of being rejected and teased...again._

He was silent for a while. So that meant he was either talking to the other dragons or he was thinking. Fang was more of an 'act first' kind of dragon, so he was probably talking with the others.

_Regina, the other 14 and I want to ask something of you. When you are to return to your learning, we want you to allow yourself to socialize._

She quickly opened her eyes and paused. Did they actually expect her to make friends after all the trouble she had gone through? Then again, they did have a point. It would be nice to talk to someone else besides her parents and the 15.

_Alright,_ she said finally, _I'll try._

* * *

She sat in the plush chair next to her mother. Her pale fingers sroked the fabric quickly. She took quick glances at her parents as they talked to the principal.

The principal at this school was much different than the one at her old school. The one at her other school was an old man with wrinkled cheeks and a round belly. This one was a lady. She wasn't old, for she couldn't be older than 38. She had straight blonde hair and green eyes. Except they weren't as bright as Regina's.

The lady had finished talking to Regina's adopted parents and bent down to be eye-level with the raven haired girl.

"I'm Ms. Davidson." She stuck her hand out. Regina stood still for a moment, until she remebered what Fang had said.

"I'm Regina." She finally replied shaking the woman's large hand. The principal led her off to her class as her parents waved goodbye.

Ms. Davidson opened the door to her new class. Inside a male teacher with dark brown hair and blue eyes was teaching the class math. Ms. Davidson cleared her throat and every person in the room turned to face Regina. She stared back at each one. Her eyes landed on the teacher, on a small badge was the name Mr. Johnson. _Smile,_ she told herself, _just smile and get it over with._ She allowed herself a small grin and walked to the front of the room where the teacher was talking to the principal.

"Class," he said. His voice was loud and deep, almost like a sports announcer. "This is our new student, Regina Albasky. Please make her feel welcome." The class all said their greetings and hellos before returning to their assignment. She waved before heading to the seat Mr. Johnson had told her to sit in. She slid into the chair of the wooden desk and looked around. There was no one to the right of her since she was near the bookshelf. On her left was a girl.

She had shoulder-legnth, wavy hair that was a shade of medium brown. She also wore a pair of black glasses. Her eyes were covered by her long bangs. Regina turned around. It was rude to stare at people. She turned her pencil in her hand while staring at the sheet in front of her.

"Hey." Regina turned to see the girl she was looking at earlier. "I'm Mirelle."

"Nice to meet you," Regina replied shaking the girl's hand.

The rest of the day went on quite smoothly. Mirelle, Regina's new friend, had been very kind and showed her around the school and helped her. At first, Regina had been wary. What if behind the girl's kind exterior, laid an evil, cruel spirit? But thanks to much convincing on behalf of the fifteen, Regina began to loosen up to the girl who was striving to be her friend.

Over a couple weeks time Regina finally had a friend. A friend who wasn't a fire-breathing creature. Regina was still a bit wary of her at times, but she was glad she opened up to the girl.

Fang was right.

* * *

**Ta da! Chapter 5 is out!**

**Make sure you check out the poll on my profile, it could possibly affect how often I update. So in other words PLEASE HAVE A LOOK...**

**Another thing in the past chapter, I'm sorry if I used your name for Regina's 'bully' (Daniel Pastrono)**

**I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**This chapter is not as long since all I wanted to do for this was to show how Regina makes a human friend. **

**Please review, fave, and comment!**

**-Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: A clan of 15 powerful dragons have been hiding the very source of the survival for their species. A queen.**

**A/N: Hello people of Fanfiction! Yes, I too am surprised at how fast I am updating. (although it may have something to do with how short the chapters are...)**

**Anyway I just need to thank you all for being there and reading my story.**

**RandyCunningham IsTheCheese: Thank you for those three reviews! **

**Another thing, I have already informed you of the poll on my profile. I'm just reminding you that the results of the poll affect on how often I update this story so having a look at the poll would be helpful. This poll will be closed on Christmas Day.**

**So please leave comments and enjoy the story!**

**Warnings: Its mostly normal. Dragon queens who are still in elementary school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the dragons. If I did then three or more movies would already have been made.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It was just another day in class. Another boring day filled with worksheets, homework, and projects. Regina sat in her math class bored out of her mind. Her pencil moved carelessly up and down the smooth wooden desk. She sighed. At that moment the bell rang, dismissing the bored students to go home. And to complete their assignments.

She picked up the few things she had. A pencil, two notebooks, and a black binder. She walked out the door hurriedly. Normally she would walk with Mirelle, but her brunette friend was sick that day. She stepped out into of the school building with the other kids. She shivered a bit and pulled up her purple scarf. It was nearly winter. Her least favorite season. She took off walking while other children waited for their rides. Her house wasn't that far away from the school. Only about three minutes away. Soon, the white brick house came into view.

Regina quickly ran up the stone driveway and unlocked the door using the key her parents hid under the 'Welcome' mat. The door opened with a slight creak. Regina tore off both of her boots before slamming the door shut. It was freezing. And she always hated the winter. She wandered through out the house. Her parents weren't home. Good. That gave her time to socialize with the fifteen.

Regina settled into one of the plush chairs in the living room with a plate of strawberries her mother had placed in the fridge. _I hate winter._ She complained, tucking the large green blanket around herself.

_Isn't there and assignment that you are required to complete?_

_Don't remind me Mirage,_ she grumbled finishing her plate. While putting away her plate Regina looked at the old grandfather clock that her parents put in the front hallway. 3:40. The soonest any of her parents would arrive would be at 4:45. Right now she didn't want to be doing homework. But if she wanted to convince the fifteen to allow her to do something fun, she would have to complete her assignments.

She sat herself down at one of the two tables in the family office. Her fingers twirled her pencil around, similar to the way she'd been rolling the pencil at school. Bored out of her mind. But the determination to do something _fun_ with the fifteen before her parents arrived, overpowered her boredom and she finished it.

It was only 4 o'clock. Enough time to try to convince the fifteen. _Sooo, _she started slowly, _I finished...can we do something?_ There was a bit of silence as Regina awaited her answer. _Outside. _This time it was the voice of another dragon. A female Deadly Nadder. Also known as Thorn. Regina did a silent fist pump of victory before heading to the backdoor. Before she opened the door, she grabbed the small dry-erase board that was sitting on the island. The board was used to lave notes for other members of the family. _Done all my homework, I'm outside. _She thought for a moment before adding: _won't go past the fence. _She hung the board on the small hook next to the fridge before running outside with her scarf and boots.

When she ran outside she shivered before quickly putting on her thin scarf. She ran hurriedly into the woods that surrounded the backyard area of her house. The woods went in for about half a mile before a small stream interrupted it. About 30 feet farther, a tall iron fence surrounded the property. In her spare time, when they had just moved into the house, Regina had spent hours roaming the woods, just to see how far the woods went.

After she had gone far enough into the forest not to be seen, Regina then made her way to a special clearing. It was like the safe haven that could only be found in fairy tales. The entrance was guarded by a clump of willows. There gentle leaves, a gate. Taller oaks and maples formed the canopy of this enchanted garden. Though those trees were high and mighty, the branches were spread thin and long. Allowing the rays of the sun to shine through and the rain out. Purple and white wild flowers were scattered about the edges, where the sun shone most, and in the middle was a patch of soft grass. In the afternoon, as it was now, the sun shone brightly, casting a cheery glow among the field. It was her special place. It was hers and only hers.

She stepped in through the gate made up of the willow and sat in the middle of the grass, inhaling the sweet scent of the plants around her. _What was it we were gonna do?_ She asked plucking a stray weed from the ground. Suddenly she felt a blinding pain. It racked her from the inside out. Similar to someone twisting the bones in her entire body. She tried to recall when she had experienced pain similar to this, as it was very familiar. _When Flame 'visited', _she said as the realization came to her. It hurt too much to form any other thoughts at that moment, so all she did was curl herself into a fetal position. Her eyes squeezed shut, face scrunched up in agony. Her fists were clenched as her arms were wrapped around her knees. And as soon as it started, it was over. And everything was still. Very still.

She slowly opened her eyes, relieved that the pain that occupied her mind was over now. _Who's visiting me this time? _She asked herself. The small prick of a tear finally told her the answer. The drop fell to the ground, this one was pure black. As dark as the night sky. The realization finally hit. Only one dragon had a hide the color of the night. Shadow, her friend, the female Night Fury. The black mist spread out across the meadow. Through the thin branches Regina could see that the sky had grown darker, the wind had picked up causing the leaves to scatter everywhere. In the 'mist' a large object could be seen. Regina didn't even hesitate before running towards the strange shape. "Shadow!" she called out. The said beast lifted its head towards the girl. Its wings were spread out, and its head was held high. All of these clearly defining that Shadow was indeed a leader.

_My my Regina. You've grown much. _the Night Fury said, circling the girl.

"So what exactly are we gonna do?" the girl asked yet again. Shadow only gave her a look before shaking her head. A low growl emitted from her throat, and from the look the dragon was making, it could be seen as laughter. _Do you recall conversations of great deeds and abilities? _The dragon asked.

Regina nodded. She was still confused though, as Shadow and the others told her that she wouldn't be able to do these things until she was older. Unless they thought she could handle it now.

_We do think your ready. _Said Fang.

Regina turned her focus back onto Shadow. _I first want you to imagine yourself in battle. High and mighty with no one standing in your way. _She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to imagine what it would feel like. She lost her concentration when she felt something touch her. She turned around. Nothing was there. It had felt as if some sort of fog was draping itself around her, curling into a cocoon. She didn't like the feeling, but she continued to do what Shadow asked. Soon the tingly feeling stopped.

Regina opened her eyes. There was fog blocking her vision. Once it cleared she stared down at herself. It appeared the color scheme was all black. She had a leather belt, combat boots, pants, and a shirt all in that shade. She felt around her head and noticed her hair was done in a simple braid. But there were two things that startled her the most: she had three _blades__, _a sword that hung from her belt and two daggers that were strapped in a harness of some sort to her thighs. The other thing that surprised her was the ring of metal. On her head, half hidden by her bangs was a crown of silver.

She was so surprised by her change in appearance that it proved to be quite difficult to form sentences. "So...you...are you..."

Shadow gave a slight chuckle at her stuttering._ Yes little one. We all believe you are ready. Ready to train as queen._

* * *

**I have finished chapter 6! **

**OMG...That was the LONGEST chapter I've written! Wow! But I won't know if it was or was not a waste of time unless you guys fave, follow, and review...**

**Again, for those who haven't voted, the poll on my profile will be closed on December twenty-fifth of the year 2013. I repeat, December 25th of 2013. So please look if you haven't already. I sent PM's out to those of you who are following and favoriting my story so you guys should have those in your inbox.**

**Thank you and thank you again. Until chapter 7!**

**Peace out, Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: A powerful clan of 15 dragons have been hiding the very source of the survival for their species. A queen.**

**A/N: **

**WOW! Two more people who are putting me on their following _and_ favorite authors list! Thank you all sooooo much!**

**Another reminder, the poll is now closed. And in order to find the result please scroll down to the bottom of the page.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar issues in the story.**

**RandyCunningham IsTheCheese: Here is chapter 7! You no longer have to wait for the 'awesomity'. And please! Whatever you do...don't send the NINJAS ;). Don't worry, I get writers block too.**

**Warnings: Use of swords, daggers, and fire. Hand to hand combat and of course, dragons.**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said in all the previous chapters. I do not, and probably never will, own the Dreamworks Dragons franchise. I think you can all guess who they belong to though... -_-**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. They finally thought she was ready. For about four years, they had told her about abilities to fly dragons and to control fire, but they had always said she was too young and immature. Now they thought she was ready.

"What are we gonna start with?" Her question was asked tentatively, as if she would be rejected for asking such a thing. The dragon she was asking the question to was currently pacing and murmuring to herself. If dragons could murmur that is. Shadow was growling softly to herself. Probably in another discussion with the fifteen. Shadow finally looked at the girl who was occupied by fiddling with the sword on her belt.

_Remove the blades, you are to begin learning basics. _Regina gave a slight groan as she tried to tug the long sword from the leather belt. In the end though, it was Shadow who used her strong jaws to gently remove the sword. They started with basic flips and tumbling, which Regina could do very well.

"Why can't we do anything harder?" She griped, standing up from a front handspring. "This is too easy!"

_Patience young one, you will progress soon. Now another backflip._

Regina proceeded to do as she was told, although not happily. She began to perform a sequence of backflips that she had been working on lately. As she stood up from the last one, she stumbled a bit. Her muscles ached, her limbs sore. So much for this being easy.

Regina collapsed on the ground still panting from the workout. "Are we done yet?" She asked rolling her head back to ask the dragon. The dragon who was sitting there carelessly, almost lazy.

So unfair.

The dragon looked up at the girl. _What time is it you are supposed to return? _she asked, not concerned at all by the matter. In answer, Regina pulled up the sleeve of her black outfit. The watch appeared to be the only piece of her old outfit that remained after the transformation.

She looked at the watch. The small silver face gleaming in the faint light that protruded through the limbs. She squinted a bit to read the small glowing numbers. 6:00.

Her eyes widened once the readings of the numbers became clear. She quickly picked herself off the ground and dusted off the dirt. "I have to leave now." she said urgently. Regina turned towards the willows that guarded the sanctuary before turning around. "Wait, how do I get out of...this?" she said, gesturing to the current outfit.

The Night Fury shook her head once more before heading over to the child. _Allow yourself to imagine you as before. Before all of...this. _she said carefully while nudging the girl's back. _Feel yourself, as if this never happened. Think of that image, and it will happen._

She tried, but the first few tries led to no success. _Focus._ Shadow said while circling the girl again.

Regina sighed. Perhaps Shadow was right. She needed to focus in order for this to work. She inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes. She remembered herself earlier that day. Her jet-black hair streaming behind her. A long purple scarf coiled around her neck. Her warm, black jacket. Soon she felt the familiar tingling sensation appear again. It sent shivers up her spine. As if someone was running their fingers across her skin. She resisted the urge to stop her concentration though. If the Fifteen thought she could handle this. She'd show them. She'd show them that she could handle anything that they throw her way.

* * *

The dragon circled around the girl who was deep in concentration. Her small eyes were shut, as she tried to focus on accomplishing her goal.

Suddenly the girl trembled slightly. Waves of soft light ran down the length of her small body. The lights continued to do this, each time bringing Regina a bit closer to her original appearance.

_She will be able to handle her powers better in time. _the Night Fury said to the other fifteen.

The others murmured their words of encouragement and agreement as Shadow continued to watch Regina struggle to change her 'form'. After a few more seconds though, Regina had finished and stood there proudly while looking at her changed self.

_She will be better, _the dragon said more to herself than to the others, _we shall make sure of it._

* * *

Regina finally let her small arms release Shadow's neck as the dragon finished saying her goodbyes. Regina was to meet her, nearly everyday, in order to develop her strengths. And each time, a new dragon would be there to instruct her.

"Good-bye!" she called out happily as her form slowly dissolved.

As soon as the last of the black mist faded, Regina headed towards the willows. She stepped between them and glanced back before walking away. It was nearly 6:15 now. By then her mother would be at home, starting to cook dinner. Her father would ask about her day, and as usual, Regina would tell him. Except for the part about training in the woods with a dragon. No one could ever believe that.

* * *

The man watched as the little girl sprinted away.

He slowly walked over to where his brief case was laid on the ground. He slipped out a small camera. It was disguised to perfectly blend in with the neighboring trees. Dark and light paint swirled together in layers to make the device look as if it were one with the trees. It was so cleverly disguised, that if glanced upon, one would think that it was a stray piece of bark.

The man carefully walked through the willows that the girl had just left out of. He looked around the meadow. His nephew had better not be bluffing, although the tale of a dragon was alluring. He would have gone even if he _was _lying.

He wandered around, camera still in hand. At every sound he jumped, like a startled cat. He soon resisted these impulses to jump though. His nephew promised him that the beast would be here, and his nephew never lied. At least, not yet.

But there in a far corner of the grass, underneath a patch of shade, was what he had been looking for. He knelt down and examined the object in hand. It was round and fit in the palm of his wrinkled hand. The surface was smooth and dark like the night sky, and cool to the touch. It was some kind of scale. A scale that was probably shed off a rather large reptile, seeing the size of it. A scale that could possibly belong to a certain creature thought only to be found in myths.

Dragons.

He gently reached up and perched the camera in between two branches. Angling it so it would not fall at the most inconvenient moment. He stooped down to sweep one of scales in between his fingers. He'd find it. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**Now who besides me is enjoying winter break? That means two whole weeks of writing and posting (or in bad cases, writers block). **

**But thank you all so much for reading this fic. It really does mean a great deal to me. **

**Also for those who haven't read my other story, The Life of The Royal, you should read it. Although it will make more sense if you read the actual series first*...**

**I guess it's just that this story is getting more popularity than the other one...not that its bad or anything.**

**Also, in case you need a little explaining for the story, just leave a comment or PM me.**

**More importantly, the result for the poll is...that I will finish Fit to Rule before making any other stories related to it. I'm sorry to those who desperately wished I would, but I have to play fair. Although to make you feel better, I have three one-shots completed and stored away. ;)**

**Sorry for any grammar and spelling.**

**Thank you all!**

**~Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: A powerful clan of fifteen dragons have been hiding the very source of the survival for their species. A queen.**

**A/N: **

**I AM SO HAPPY! My parents decided to be really awesome and they gave me a new tablet! Now that means I can update more often, since I won't be stuck at the computer!**

**As for the crazy things that happened in chapter 7, yes I just decided to be really crazy and go that far. Regina now has some stalker who is trying to see if dragons exist. **

**RandyCunningham IsTheCheese: I just want to say thank you! You left a review for nearly every chapter and each one really made my day.**

**Warnings: Same as the previous chapter, and there also is more stalker activity.**

**Disclaimer: Not sure if its the same with everyone, or its just me being lazy, but I think you can all tell who the Dreamworks Dragons franchise belongs to...**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

As soon as the dismissal bell rang, the hallways became extremely crowded. Children and teachers flustered around in the crowd. Everyone was trying to get outside and go home to enjoy the two weeks they had off. Regina stood inside her classroom slowly packing her things. She would never be stupid enough to try to fight through the crowd. And besides she had to leave through the side doors, not the front entrance where everyone was going.

She stopped in front of the side entrance. The glass was covered with frost, so thick that you could barely see anything that was outside. She placed her backpack down and took the time to make sure that she was ready for the dangerous trek outside. Regina pushed the door open and winced as the cold nipped at her pale skin. She had always hated the winter. It was a surprise that she had not gotten sick at all this season. Wrapping her jacket tighter around her body, she stepped into the flurry of snow.

She trudged through the streets, squinting. You could barely see anything. The only thing that she could see was the white vapor that was her own breath. After a few dreadful minutes later, Regina quickly caught sight of her own home. She ran up to the door and her father, who was home early that day, opened the door and ushered her inside.

The snow was falling even more so by the time she had finished unpacking. "There's going to be a blizzard." Her father stated peering out the window. Regina nodded as she snuggled even closer to couch. She hoped there would be a blizzard. There was no way she would go into the woods to train like this.

It had been almost a week since the Fifteen thought she was capable of handling the task of training. And like Shadow said, each time a new dragon would appear and train with her. First, Shadow had been there to train with her on flips. Then, Target, the Terrible Terror taught her the basics of climbing, in case there was trouble and she needed to flee. Mirage was third to appear. The Changewing was quite lazy. All they did that day was sit and enjoy each others company. Something that Regina did not mind doing. Then Snare arrived. The Thunderdrum was extremely serious about the training. That day they practiced nearly everything. Flips, climbing, jumping from the trees and onto his back. He even began to show her the basics of her daggers. Today was supposed to be Yin and Yang's turn. Although the Zippleback was one of the more calm and relaxed dragons, Regina still hoped that if they did train, he wouldn't push her so hard.

Usually, Regina stopped training by 6:00, but by four, the snow had began to recede. Knowing that the fifteen (especially Snare) would force her to go and train, she got herself up and grumbled at her predicament. She pulled on her boots headed to the door. She sighed as she heard Snare's voice telling her not to gripe and complain.

"If you're whining, why do you want to go outside?"

She turned to see her father standing behind her wearing his Super Man pajamas. In one hand he held a cup of coffee and in the other, some papers from work. Regina fidgeted while she tried to find an answer.

"Its because I...hit my toe on the door?" she offered glancing upward to see if he would accept it.

Her father nodded slowly before going back to the living room to enjoy his coffee. Regina sighed again, this time in relief, as she shut the back door. There was barely any snow now. In fact the last rays of the afternoon were shining brightly overhead, making the snow appear to shine. Regina pulled her hair loose from her ponytail, it would come out anyway, and she began to sprint to the training spot. Halfway there, the wind began to pick up. Regina just pulled her hood up even further and began to walk even faster.

She stepped between the trees and rubbed her hands together. _Prepare yourself Regina,_ Yang said in her head. Regina nodded, although no one would see, and sat down, bracing for the pain. When the burning sensation arrived, Regina still winced a bit. She had experienced it many times, but it was a feeling she never really enjoyed.

Once the burn passed through Regina watched rather curiously as two drops fell from her eyes. _Two drops, for two heads, _she noted. Each drop was composed of two colors: black and white. Hence the Zippleback's name, Yin and Yang. The colors swirled together, yet they never mixed. Each color stayed separate. It mystified her.

The drops hit the ground, separating into two separate columns of mist. The mist began to take shape. The columns grew tall and thin, joining together in the middle. The base grew wider forming the supposed body. The mist began to solidify, the shades of black and white beginning to mold into the hard scales. Regina stared up at the towering heads in awe. Yin and Yang were definitely not the tallest, Switchblade and Ember were, but they were still the tallest dragon that Regina had seen with her own green (sometimes purple) eyes.

The first head poked out of the remaining mist. A patch of white scales covered up a majority of the dragons face. Very few scales of black were shown. They only began to appear on the middle of the neck. It opened its jaws, green smoke slithering through its fangs.

_Hello Yin__, _Regina said to the head.

Yin lowered his neck to gently shove the girl. _Hello Regina._

Then Yang came out from the mist. Yang was the exact image of Yin, except that he was primarily black, instead of white. He nodded to Regina while opening and closing his mouth a few times. Each snap of his jaws caused a few sparks to escape.

After acknowledging both of the heads, Regina sat down and began to change her form for training. It wasn't that difficult now. All she had to do was think of her all black outfit, then after a few minutes, she was done.

She began to pull her daggers and sword off of their straps and set them on the ground. She proceeded to do the few stretches and flips that Yin and Yang told her. When she finished her last flip, she looked up the heads. Yang appeared to be staring at something in the tree, while Yin nodded approvingly at her performance.

_Prepare, we are to begin using blades._

* * *

Regina allowed herself a grin before running to where she put her blades on the ground. "What am I going to use first?" She asked. Regina could hardly contain her excitement.

_Daggers first. _Yang said nudging the twin daggers towards her. Regina hesitantly picked them up. Snare had taught her a few basics, like throwing and taking care of the blades.

The daggers, along with the sword, were composed of three parts. In the center was a rod of some purple material. _Amethyst, _Yin said. The rod was then surrounded by two pieces of silver. There was an intricate braid like pattern carved in to the silver of the sword. The daggers were formed the exact same way. All of the handles were made of white gold and contained a small emerald within the center if the handles.

_Show us what you are capable of._

Regina walked over to the tree that Snare had her practice on. The tree had several grooves in it. All of them were created due to her practicing. She picked up the closest dagger. Taking a stance, she pulled her arm back and took aim. She squinted in the fading sunlight, she had to show them what she could do. Regina shut her eyes as she flung the dagger away from her body. Her eyes opened quickly once she heard the thud that signified that she landed a solid stick. Running up to the tree, she examined the hit with Yin and Yang, who only had to bend their necks to see. The blade had sunken into the bark up to the hilt. It wasn't in the exact area that Regina was aiming for, but it was close enough.

_Not bad at all. _Yin said approvingly.

_There are a few things to work on though, _Yang added.

The Zippleback began to give the girl pointers and such. She made sure to listen carefully, for maybe they would let her work on swords that day.

* * *

In an office on the other side of the city, a man sat at his desk. In front of him were four objects. Three of them were pictures and the last one was a round, black object. In each photo was a observable shape. In one there was a large, thin tail. Another had a patch of orange scales.

The man picked up the black object. It's a scale, he told himself, I know it is. He bundled up in his coat before walking out to his truck. It was time to go back to the other side of the city. Where the trees and the woods were. It was time to see if his camera had gotten any new images.

* * *

**And there is chapter eight for you guys!**

**So yes, to give Regina a stalker. I'm weird like that...and its my story, my rules.**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading, and please comment, fave, and follow.**

**~Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: A clan of fifteen powerful dragons have been hiding the very source of the survival for their species. A queen.**

**A/N: Thank you all for following, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**I also plan on finishing this story soon. (Maybe at chapter 10?)**

**RandyCunningham IsTheCheese: Thank you for the praise. And who knows? Maybe when I'm older, I will actually be creative enough to make up fifteen different dragon types and then I'll publish it to a book!**

**Okay, that's enough rambling for you all. Let's get on with this chapter!**

**Sorry for any mistakes I make.**

**ALSO THERE IS ANOTHER TIME SKIP. REGINA WILL NOW BE TWELVE YEARS OLD.**

**Warnings: Dragons, blade usage, stalkers, maybe some pryokinesis.**

**Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own the dragons, I only own my OC and the plot for this story**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Regina pushed through the doors of the school while trying to tune Mirelle out. Her annoyingly persistent friend was constantly nagging that Regina should join one of the school's many after-school programs. Due to her completely busy schedule of training and homework, Regina denied every offer.

"I told you already, several times in fact, that I am _not_ going to join some boring yearbook club!" She said exasperated.

"Then why can't you come then?" Mirelle retorted.

Regina stiffened, her words stuck in her throat. No, she thought. Even if Mirelle is my friend, I can't tell her. She hefted her bag higher on her shoulder as she thought of a reasonable explanation. After all, it wasn't the first time she had to lie. She lied to nearly everyone about what she did after-school. She lied to teachers, relatives, and even Mirelle, her friend. As to what her adoptive parents thought... She didn't tell a _full_ lie. It was partially the truth.

About nine days after she had began training, her parents had began to wonder where she disappeared to three hours a day. Forced with no other option, she took them to her special place. She only hoped that the didn't notice the scorch mark left in the ground from another one of her 'abilities'.

Her parents were amazed at the beauty and serenity of the small clearing. They enjoyed it so much, that they decided to make her a tree house. That was where she went to do her homework after the hour and a half training session. She really enjoyed it too. Just being able to sit in peace and quiet. That is, until a nosy, overprotective, and curious dragon peeks their head over the window.

She had to make a reasonable excuse. "Um...piano?" She tried holding the door open for her friend. Mirelle just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay..." she said walking to where her mom was picking her up. She waved to Regina before slipping into the blue SUV.

The raven haired girl sighed before taking off in the direction of her house. She hated lying to her friend. But it wasn't a completely false lie. She did have a piano at her house and she used to take lessons, but the lessons stopped in fifth grade. That didn't mean that Mirelle had to know.

Seeing her house in view Regina quickly rushed towards the entrance. She unlocked the door and ran inside. Hanging her bag on the hook on the wall, she took out what she needed. Her pencil bag, a notebook, and her folder. She ran in to the kitchen to grab a granola bar before heading out the back door. Regina ran for nearly half a mile before she came across her clearing. She stepped between the trees before climbing up the ladder that descended from the tree house.

She finished scaling the 15 feet tree with ease. After all Regina had been higher up when she was riding Ember, the female Typoomerang. She opened up the trap door and slipped inside. The inside consisted of a main room and a smaller room. The trapdoor was in the far corner of the main room. The main room was about 10' by 10' with various pieces of furniture, such as a few lounge chairs, a rug, and a small table with a (battery powered) lamp. Two large windows stood side by side and illuminated the space.

Opposite to where the trap door was, on the right side of the room was a spiral staircase. It wasn't that long, only five steps or so, and when you reached the top you were met with the smaller room. That room was about 9' by 8' and could only hold a desk, another small rug, and a tall lamp. Three windows faced the west side, allowing Regina to have a wonderful glimpse of the sunset. There was also another three windows of the same size facing the east.

Regina quickly climbed the small stair case and put her school things on the black desk before running back down the ladder. Her feet touched solid ground as she jumped six feet from the last step. Wiping her palms on her pants, she sat down on the ground and began to focus. It took her a bit longer than usual for her to get ready. But that was mainly due to the noise in the woods. Something, or someone, was crashing around like a bear. If it was a person and they saw her that would mean serious trouble.

It was unlikely though, because this was private property, so if someone was here then they would be trespassing and get arrested. She was over thinking all of this. And she needed to hurry, the fifteen had told her that every second she trains, counts. She didn't want to make them think she couldn't be trusted with these responsibilities. And let's face it, she _hated _not excelling at anything.

* * *

The source of the loud noise that Regina heard was indeed a person. To be more specific, it was the man that had been following Regina's whereabouts for nearly four years. In other words, he was a stalker.

One that she didn't know existed.

The man, James Pastrono, had been roaming the forest for a while, looking for a new place to put his cameras. The past few years had only brought him colorful blurs and a bit of fire. None of these would prove that the beasts existed. So hopefully, if he found a better place, he would actually find footage of something.

He needed to be careful though. From what his nephew told him, this girl could control the beasts and make them obey her very command. If she caught him on their property...

He shook his head from the thought. He needed to get the cameras in place. James quickly set off to the west, where he was most certain that was where the girl went. On his way, he stumbled and crashed into some large bush with thorns. Picking himself up, he glanced at the multiple cuts in his forearms. The pain was nearly unbearable, he had to bite his lip from screaming.

All of this for just some footage of a fire-breathing monster.

It would all be worth it though. If he captured the girl and her beasts, he could sell them off. She probably wasn't even human, maybe the girl herself was just some devil. Who cares though, he thought. No one will even miss her. He then stepped over the thorn bushes before being blinded by a purple light.

* * *

Regina sighed as she finished transforming. It wasn't normal for her to take so long. She heard another noise come from the forest. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her feel uncomfortable.

_I'm ready._

Soon the familiar prick in her eyes alerted Regina that one of the fifteen was coming. The drop quickly fell onto the grass. It was made of a metallic silver. From the mist emerged a silver Skrill.

_Static._

The female dragon nodded before shuddering. As Static moved, small sparks of lightning ran down her body. Regina _really_ hoped that nothing would cath fire. That would end badly.

Regina straightened before pulling her sword from its sheath. She swung the blade around a few times, she was sick for a few days. She then stabbed it into the dirt. "What are we doing today?"

Instead of using speech, the silver dragon sent her an image. When it was received, Regina blinked in surprise. She had never known that the communication methods between her and the fifteen extended this far. She nodded to the Skrill once she understand the message.

Regina picked up her blade Argentum Amethistus. Holding the sharp edge towards her face, she began to close her eyes in concentration. After about five minutes of straining, the amethyst portion of the sword became ablaze in purple flames.

_Well done. _Static praised while eyeing the sword. _You have improved rather greatly in these years._

_Thank you._

_Now, _Static continued, _let's see if you can handle it during combat. _She then picked up the remains of a large tree. _Hit this instead of me._ she said noticing Regina's confused expression. Regina nodded before thrusting the sword forward.

She swung the blade with expertly, practicing for three and a half years does make it a bit easier. Each time the flaming sword connected with the wood, it would disintegrate and turn into ash. When every brach disappeared Static picked up a new one to replace it. They worked like this for a while. Regina was soon covered in sweat, yet still working hard. For once she actually appreciated the winter and its icy cold winds. Another storm was approaching, but she paid no mind to it. She wouldn't stop until she was finished.

What did stop her though, was the bright flash of a camera. A camera that was directed at her and Static.

* * *

**Again I'm sorry that I haven't touched the story much. But I hope that the chapter made up for it.**

**Keep on following, favorite-ing, and reviewing!**

**Until the (probably last) chapter!**

**~Angel**


End file.
